


A foolish accident

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Accidents, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Sparring, they're all younger here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Kyle gets accidentally hurt during a sparring match and gets taken to the infirmary.Of course he says he's fine and that they shouldn't waste their time there, but this doesn't stop Forde and Ephraim from staying by his side.





	A foolish accident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Forde and Ephraim are behaving like children, and well, this isn’t anything new for Kyle, but this time they’re exaggerating.

They’re making such a big fuss over something so small, and even though he can’t really say that being coddled by them isn’t nice – maybe not entirely proper, since Ephraim’s technically their superior, but definitely nice nonetheless – he’ll never admit it out loud, not because of pride but because it would encourage them to keep going, despite the fact that they both have other duties to attend to.

 

 

Today Ephraim had propositioned to Kyle to spar together and Kyle had accepted, but only after making sure he wasn’t using this as an excuse to skip lessons.

 

Kyle is Ephraim’s favorite training partner because he doesn’t hold back for him, even though he’s the prince, which is exactly what he wants. How can he become stronger if he isn’t met with any kind of challenge? His enemies won’t hold back for him, so nor should his training partners.

 

Seth doesn’t hold back either, but for now he’s still too much for Ephraim – if he thought about it he could still feel the soreness of his body from the day he tried to spar with him.

 

There’s another reason why Ephraim always goes for Kyle though, and it might not be the purest one, but he loves how passionate the other gets when he fights, how he manages to mix calculating strategies and fiery intuitions that come to him on the spot. He loves watching him fight, which has brought to him a few losses due to this kind of distraction, but the good thing is that it’s thanks to those fights that he and Kyle – and consequently Forde – got closer.

 

That day they were sparring as usual, with Forde sketching something not that far away. Ephraim had spotted a few drawings of them fighting, so it’s most likely that he was sketching exactly that; it was “anatomic practice”, he would usually say.

 

They always leave him be without ratting him out to Seth – who would definitely punish him for his laziness – with the promise that he’ll have to spar with whoever wins, which Forde can totally do. This way he doesn’t even have to give his all since no matter who wins, they’ll always be too tired for another actual sparring match.

 

 

This time Kyle was holding back and Ephraim didn’t like it. Sure, they were using actual weapons instead of the ones for training – the ones that would not be able to do any damage in a real fight – but this didn’t give Kyle the right to hold back.

 

It took so much to convince him to do this. Ephraim wanted a real fight, he wanted to feel the thrill of the battle, but Kyle wasn’t giving it to him that time, and that’s how it happened: in the fury of trying to make him actually do something – and not just parry his attacks – Ephraim has accidentally pierced his shoulder with his lance.

Kyle had hissed at the pain and in a moment Forde’s was already by his side.

 

They had to bring him to the infirmary.

 

 

\- Stop it -.

Both Ephraim and Forde turn to Kyle.

Luckily the wound isn’t deep and it didn’t get infected, so at least Kyle doesn’t have to stay in the infirmary, but he will have to rest for a few days, something that he hates.

He doesn’t like not doing anything. It makes him feel like a dead weight.

 

Forde knows it; when he gets sick it’s the worst: he still insists that he’s fine and that he can easily do the same amount of work he’d do when he’s good. He’s really unbearable.

That’s why he and Ephraim are there, to keep an eye on him.

They have to make sure he doesn’t leave the bed, and what better way to do it than to cuddle with him on the mattress? There’s no way he’ll be able to get up now.

 

\- I’m serious -, Kyle says, but they don’t listen to him. Actually, it seems that Ephraim’s hold on him gets even tighter.

\- Sorry, but I don’t think neither of us want to let you go -, Forde says, making Kyle roll his eyes.

He chuckles and he lays a kiss on his forehead, and for a moment he can see Kyle’s frown easing into a smile, only to get back to a frown. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

 

\- What if I have to go to the bathroom? -, Kyle says then, hoping that with that they could’ve at least given him some room to breathe.

\- You can go -, Ephraim says, but then he immediately adds with a mischievous grin, - But one of us will have to come with you -.

Kyle would like to pretend that what Ephraim’s just said hasn’t gotten to him, but he can’t.

His face is all red when he indignantly exclaims:

\- Milord! -.

 

Yeah, he still insists with these stupid formalities despite how many times Ephraim has insisted that he can call him by his name, at least when they are alone.

One day, one day he’ll succeed in making him say it.

 

Forde’s laugh echo through the room and Kyle’s frown gets even deeper.

\- C’mon, Kyle, it was funny! -, Forde says, smiling at him in them most stupid way.

He reaches for him with his hand and he starts to caress his cheek.

\- Besides -, he says, - If you keep frowning like that, you’ll be full of wrinkles in no time -.

 

This time it’s Ephraim’s turn to chuckle.

Kyle just sighs and he says:

\-  Not my fault if you make me frown so much -.

\- Shut up, I know you love me -, Forde replies, without the smallest hesitation.

Kyle glares at him, not as menacingly as he would’ve liked, then he says:

\- You’re lucky I do -.

\- And Ephraim too -, Forde adds.

\- Of course -.

 

Kyle glances at Ephraim and he notices that he’s lost in his thoughts.

\- Something wrong? -, he asks.

Ephraim immediately looks at him.

\- I’m… -, he starts, and he looks really guilty, - I’m sorry for this -.

He lets his hand brush over Kyle’s shoulder, the one that’s been thoroughly bandaged. The way Kyle shivers at the contact doesn’t escape him, and he immediately retreats his hand, as if he got burned.

 

\- It was an accident -, Kyle replies, - I’ll be fine -.

That seems to reassure Ephraim, for now, even though he still looks pensive.

 

\- Uhm, I’d hate to be the one who ruins the fun -, Forde starts, - But Ephraim, don’t you have lessons with princess Eirika now? -.

Kyle turns to Forde.

\- You know, it’s really ironic that you would remind him of his duties when you so thoroughly forget about yours -, then he turns to Ephraim, - But he’s right, you should go -.

 

Ephraim doesn’t want to go.

He knows already it will be boring. He’d rather stay there with Forde and Kyle, cuddling.

 

\- Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him -, Forde says, winking maliciously at Ephraim. Kyle blushes.

\- Just go -, he says, - I promise I’ll stay here -.

\- You better -, Ephraim warns him, getting up from the bed.

He throws a last glance at the two knights and he smiles at the view. They look so cute like that.

 

As he turns around and starts to head to the door, the same thought that came to his mind before resurfaces.

In battle, he won’t allow his loved ones to get hurt. If someone has to be on the front line, risking his life for his people, that’s him.


End file.
